Testimony
by Chronic Potterphile
Summary: Sometimes, things happen. Things that you don't want to look back at: things you never want to face again. But sometimes, the events of the past just present themselves before you unexpectedly, throwing themselves at you and threatening to haunt you forever… So what will Hugo Weasley do, when he is faced with one such situation? (Scorpius/Hugo slash.)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognise. It's all created by the wonderful, wonderful JK Rowling and I'm just having some fun!

**Author's Chapter Notes: **I would like to thank my very lovely Beta **Alice/theblacksister/TheBlackSister** for her help with this fic and also the awesome Mods in charge of the Great Hall Forum, who contributed hugely to putting this fic in my head.

Another huge thank-you to **Equinox Chick/Carole**, who, with her review to this story helped me understand a lot of loose ends and correct them. She does rock, doesn't she? :)

* * *

**TESTIMONY**

_"Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Hugo Weasley felt warm breath on his thighs and gasped. "You're killing me! You're bloody killing me!"_

"I'm glad," said the voice and Hugo sighed as he felt the soft tongue back where it was, moving slowly and gracefully, sending Hugo into frenzied ecstasy.

"Oh! Oh Merlin… Oh Fucking Merlin…" Hugo panted again, blood rushing to his ears and sweat pouring down his bare back. His heart throbbed so loudly that he was sure the whole of Hogwarts could hear it.

"You like that?" asked the voice, panting this time.

"It was… fantastic," sighed Hugo, going down on his knees to face his companion. He then looked at the grey eyes before leaning in and placing his lips on the other person's firm, wondrous ones. They kissed deeply, Hugo's tongue being highly active this time. When they pulled apart, Scorpius Malfoy smirked at Hugo.

"Your turn, Weasley."

***

"Weasley!"

Hugo opened his eyes from the bizarre dream and looked up from his desk to see his boss, Healer Ralph Masters stand cross-armed and with a look which said that his blood was about to boil. "Yes?" asked the former, rubbing his aching neck.

"Didn't you get my memo?"

"Nope, what was in it?"

"Your patient, Mr Frank Denizen is ready for you. Get your arse into the ICU before it's too late!"

Hugo sighed, picked up his wand and stood up. "And seriously, you could come all the way to the lounge just to and yell at me, instead of going and checking on him yourself?"

"I can't do it, Weasley, you have to be present. He is not bound to survive for long and he is giving dying testimony for the Wizengamot to consider. You have been his Healer all this while. Get out of here now!"

"Okay," said Hugo and left the room promptly before his boss could burst a vein or something. He walked a short way from the lounge and took the route to the ICU. He entered the ICU five minutes later and strode straight to the bed in the corner where his patient was kept, pulled apart the green curtains and entered his patient's unit.

The bed was occupied by a young man in his late twenties tucked tightly in a blanket with his eyes shut. He looked pale and sick; he was definitely dying. Hugo sighed and checked his temperature and pulse before the curtains were opened again and someone entered. "Hello, Weasley," said a familiar voice.

And just like that Hugo found himself hearing the familiar voice of the man who had featured in his dream not more than ten minutes ago- Scorpius Malfoy. But then he wouldn't have minded this if that had just been a simple dream, because it was not. It had been a recollection from the past: a recollection that Hugo didn't particularly want to have at any point of his life.

***

_"You're good, Weasley."_

Hugo worked his tongue through Malfoy, flicking, teasing, tracing down slow lines… He moved his hands on Malfoy's thighs, caressing and drawing more lines with his fingers while earning a moan. "Merlin, Weasley, you're not half as bad… but I'm sure I was better."

***

Hugo froze for a second. Was it…? Could it be…? He turned around to face the other man. "What are you doing here?" he asked, blatantly shocked at the sight of Malfoy.

"I am the Magical Law Enforcement Officer who has been assigned to this case," Malfoy told him. "And you obviously are the Healer."

"Yes, but I had no idea that you were with the Ministry."

"Maybe you would, if you listened to your sister closely enough… or even attended her wedding."

Hugo stared at the young, blonde man standing before him. After successfully having avoided running into Malfoy for the last six years (which had been tough, considering Malfoy was his brother-in-law ever since Rose had gone and married him three years ago), Hugo wasn't sure as to how much further he could run from his past. And if the patient was giving a dying testimony, it meant suspected foul play. That went on to mean that he, Hugo would be involved in the case along with Malfoy until the culprit (if there was one) could be caught.

"Ahem, can we stop dreaming and begin with the proceedings?" asked Malfoy.

"Sure," said Hugo. He waved his wand at the patient, who slowly started to open his eyes. Malfoy waved his own wand and gestured for Hugo to speak. The latter cleared his throat. "I, Healer Hugo Weasley, declare my patient, Mr Frank Denizen to be _compos mentis_. He may now administer his dying testimony in the presence of Mr Scorpius Malfoy, Magical Law Enforcement Officer and I, the Healer in charge."

Malfoy gave Hugo a curt nod and started to question the patient. Hugo was barely paying attention to what the subject said, as he tried to think of a way to escape working on the entire case with Malfoy. What could he do to ensure that? How could he get out of this?

Malfoy didn't look very different from his school years. At twenty-four he still had the same pale, pointed face, grey eyes and blonde hair, plus slight stubble on either cheek. Hugo couldn't miss the determination and dedication that reflected off Malfoy's eyes as he patiently questioned the subject and recorded the answers.

Hugo was still pondering to himself when Malfoy muttered a spell and sighed. He looked at the former. "I'm done. You can take it from here."

"There's nothing I can do anymore," Hugo told him, following him out of the ICU and beckoning to the patient's relatives to go in and visit him. "He's going to be dead any moment now."

Malfoy stopped and turned around. "So, do you want to get a cup of tea while you wait?"

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "You're married to my sister."

"I know that. I'm not asking you out on a date."

"You'd better not. Rosie doesn't deserve that."

Malfoy sighed. "Weasley, we need to talk about what happened at Hogwarts all those years ago."

"I don't want to talk about it," said Hugo. "Let's go get the tea, then."

"Sure, come on." Hugo followed Malfoy to the tearoom, with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Hugo hated revisiting old memories and this one was particularly painful to recollect. Apparently, nothing could be avoided for too long. Everything had a time to pop up again in your life and haunt you for a long, long time.

***

_Hugo picked up a pair of jeans and a hoodie from his trunk and packed them into his schoolbag. After a long day of Quidditch practice in the cold, all Hugo could desire was a warm bath. Being the Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team, he was allowed to use the Prefects' bathroom. And today he was going to use it well. He was going to soak himself in hot water till all that irritating muscular pain left him alone and let him relax._

He exited the Common Room and took the route to the bathroom. Once he reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered, he found the door, said the password quickly and let himself in. He immediately wished that he hadn't done it, or that he had at least checked to see where Rosie was- for he'd be pre-warned about what he was about to see, he wouldn't find her right in the pool in front of him, entwined around Malfoy as the two of them moved vigorously in the water, completely naked.

"You guys should at least put a bloody sock on the door or something!" said Hugo, disgusted, as he immediately faced his back to them. "What are you doing here with _**him**__, Rosie?"_

"Get out of here, Hugo!" he heard her say. "This is none of your business."

"When Dad finds out-"

"Then he finds out about how you got drunk on illegal Firewhiskey and had sex with Cindy Roger. Now get out!"

"Fine," huffed Hugo and stepped out, muttering a string of obscenities under his breath. Noticing that his shoelaces were undone, he just bent over to tie them up when Rose came out, red-faced and embarrassed. She stopped and opened her mouth to say something but left anyway.

Hugo picked up his bag. As disgusted as he was at the idea of his sister and the Slytherin git having sex in that pool, he was sure he'd die if his muscles got stressed any more. So he let himself in again to see Malfoy standing at the edge of the pool, fully dressed and pushing back his pale hair with his wand. Hugo glared at him. "Stay away from my sister."

"Grow up, Weasley," said Malfoy. "It's her choice."

"Yeah? Well, I don't like it. I won't allow it."

"She doesn't need your permission. She's capable of making her own decisions."

"You seduced her into making them!" said Hugo, going red with anger. Malfoy didn't answer him as he made to leave the room. Hugo, even angrier at this, spoke up again. "I'll make sure that she never looks at your face again when I'm through with her! You cheated on her with some other guy. I've just been quiet all these days so she doesn't get hurt. But you just wait and watch, Malfoy, I'm outing you this time."

Malfoy was at the door. He took a deep breath and turned to Hugo with a sparkle in his eyes that resembled anger. "Stay out of this, Weasley. I have tried speaking to you nicely, but I'll have to make you get off our backs if you continue this way."

"Oh, yeah, Malfoy, I'm scared," said Hugo, pretending to shudder. "Do what you like."

"I will, Weasley, so don't try your hypocrisy on me," said Malfoy. "Who knows? Everyone might just find that it wasn't Cindy Roger who you slept with. You, in fact, were having a good shag with Derek Princely that day, who, like you, is closeted and couldn't be happier that the two of you weren't discovered. As for Roger, isn't she one of your best friends? She could cover for you all she wants, Weasley, but I know what you were doing and I can tell everyone the truth. You're _**gay**__."_

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it?" sneered Hugo. "Why are you intent on hurting my sister? Leave her out of this."

Malfoy started to walk towards Hugo. "I will never hurt her, Weasley, I love her."

Hugo snorted and remained right where he was. "Right. And you're going to prove it to her by sleeping with other guys. I won't allow this."

Malfoy was very close to Hugo now- their eyes were glaring into each other's and their faces were as close as they could be. Malfoy spoke in a low murmur. "I'll bet you anything, Weasley, that you will most definitely allow what is going to happen next." Cupping the sixteen year old teenager's face in his firm hands, Malfoy bent forward and locked his lips with Hugo's as the two of them indulged in a fierce kiss.

***

Hugo screwed up his face when he tasted the tea and kept the cup aside. "This is disgusting."

Malfoy didn't respond to it and took a sip from his own cup, frowning a little but taking a second sip anyway.

"So, how is Rosie?" Hugo asked him. "I haven't seen her in ages."

"She's good," Malfoy replied to him. "She and Mother seem to get along well. She is also quite enjoying work."

"That's nice," said Hugo, wondering what to say next before getting that awkward night back on his mind. However, Malfoy seemed to think that Hugo wasn't to sit in peace that day.

"Weasley, that incident at Hogwarts…"

"That was six years ago, Malfoy, I can hardly remember-" began Hugo, trying not to dissolve right there, but Malfoy cut him short.

"You haven't forgotten about it."

"Yeah, good memories," said Hugo, trying to sound sarcastic but failing.

"You didn't tell Rose about it," Malfoy pointed out, ignoring him. "You let her marry me, which means you never forgot about it. You felt guilty."

"Of course I did, Malfoy," snapped Hugo. "What do you expect? I let you cheat on my sister! How do you think I have lived with that? Why do you think I've been avoiding you?"

"Well, what is done is done, Weasley," said Malfoy. "It's about time you moved on from it."

"Yeah," said Hugo. "You get into my shoes and then tell me how you'd handle it. It's so easy for you to give me rubbish advice! You don't even have a fucking sister who you love! You have _no fucking idea_ about what it is like, Malfoy, so shut up. Just shut up."

Malfoy sighed and sat back at a loss of words, unable to speak anymore.

***

_Hugo was unbuttoning Malfoy's shirt with shaking fingers as they kissed, their lips moving rhythmically, their tongues whipping across each other's mouths and pleasuring them greatly. Hugo put a hand on Malfoy's bare chest and smoothly moved it sideways… all the way to his back and up and down his spine._

They paused for a moment to throw off their shirts and then they had their hands all over each other again. Hugo sighed as Malfoy's fingers circled his abdomen and went lower and lower… unzipping his trousers… through his the waistband of his pants.

Hugo groaned and Malfoy pulled away, his grey eyes piercing and determined. He gave Hugo one look and got down to his knees and all Hugo could remember before the inexplicable pleasure that followed was his pants being pulled down…

***

"Healer Weasley, Mr Denizen is dead."

Hugo shook out of his reverie to see a young Trainee Healer with a note in her hand. "Thank you, Ayesha, I'll be right there," he assured her. He stood up and looked at Malfoy. "I'll let you know as soon as I have a confirmed diagnosis for his condition after the post-mortem examination, then."

"Sure," said Malfoy calmly, but as Hugo made to get out, he heard the former's voice again. "Weasley."

Hugo turned. "Yes, Malfoy."

He stood up from his place and walked over to Hugo. "Have you… really forgotten… about that evening?"

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "You really are bad with your advice, Malfoy; didn't you just ask_me_ to move on minutes ago?"

"I just need to know if you remember that evening."

"Apparently, you aren't going to let me forget about it anyway. What do you want?"

Malfoy bit his lip. "I… I haven't stopped thinking about you since… well, that particular incident."

"Well, it makes sense that you married my _sister_, then," said Hugo, his temper starting to get the better of him. "You're cheating on her, aren't you, you utter bastard? You were never bisexual or in love with my sister. You've always been gay! You married her to hide your sexuality from the world, and most importantly, your family!"

"I do love your sister, Weasley," said Malfoy. "But it isn't in the way that I should… the way she expects me to."

"Then why the fuck did you marry her?"

"Because I was in denial, okay?" said Malfoy through gritted teeth. "Ever since that evening with you, I was confused. I thought… I convinced myself that I am bisexual and not gay. That I really loved Rose… just the way she loved me."

Hugo crossed his arms on his chest. "So you're going to leave my sister- all because you met me one fine day, six years after an evening of sex?"

"That evening was more than just sex."

"Right," said Hugo sarcastically. "There was music and beauty all through it. And oh! Maybe it just wasn't sex- maybe we _made love._"

Malfoy glared at him. "Don't tell me that you don't feel the same way, Weasley."

"No, I don't," said Hugo. "And don't you dare leave my sister now. She's crazy about you. If you aren't crazy about her, then learn to be so. I don't care how you do it. Just don't leave her."

Malfoy sighed. "Okay, I won't."

"And forget about me, Malfoy; forget that the sex happened, okay?"

He nodded, looking disappointed. "But… won't you even consider-?"

"No," said Hugo. "Like I said, I can't ever do this to my sister. And the other important reason is," he paused, "it turns out I'm straight. I like women. That year at Hogwarts was just a phase. Actually, I currently have a girlfriend who I'm meeting right after I finish work today. I'm sorry, Malfoy." He left the tearoom without a backward glance, his heart wringing with sadness.

As he walked away Malfoy, he wished he hadn't said the last lie. He wished he could have been completely honest with the other man. But the truth was that he couldn't. As many long hours as he had spent thinking about Malfoy after that particular incident, he couldn't find it in himself to hurt Rose. She deserved Malfoy much more than he did and as her brother, he had to ensure she had everything she laid her eyes on. He would never let himself ruin her life. He loved his sister a lot… too much, to be precise. And he wasn't sorry about what he had just done. Not one bit.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are love. :D


End file.
